Heartache in the Necropolis
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Morticia starts to doubt why Gomez loves her, but she manages to hide her feelings of confusion better than even she knows...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family or anything else I may have mentioned in this short story.**

**A/N: This is just something I thought of. It's kind of a one shot but there are some references to a story that I intend on posting when I have completed a little bit more of it. Enjoy!**

Gomez leaned against the door frame watching and listening to his bewitching wife, Morticia, as she read The Raven to their two magnificent children, Pugsly and Wednesday. They were almost ready for bed but they had managed to talk that ravishing creature into reading them a story. Actually, knowing his Morticia, it wouldn't have been a very strenuous task; Morticia's heart was as frigid and unyielding as the Ice Ages had been but those who managed to ambush their way into the center found an incinerating inferno that just so happened to be very soft. Nobody came between this siren and those she loved, and those that did soon felt the vehement of her wrath.

Gomez was quite thankful he was no longer on the receiving end of that stony, unsympathetic gaze, though he had been once… a very long time ago…

Gomez reluctantly got out of the car when Lurch pulled up to the curb of the luxurious, white mansion. He had no interest what-so-ever in going to the ball and especially not with Ophelia. Why had Mamma and Mrs. Frump arranged for him to marry _that_ sister? Why couldn't he marry the other one? Morticia. Just the thought of her name made his spine shiver and goose bumps appear on his flesh. He thought of her stunning, midnight curls and the velvety texture they had under his fingers. He also thought of those amiable indigo eyes that were so clear and sharp, he loved the way they laughed at his jokes and smiled into his soul; Those eyes were so tender and full of affection he could never remember what it was he was going to tell her. The only thing his helpless, mush of a brain could think when he looked at her was, 'I love you,' which was remarkably foolish since he had just met her not long ago.

Gomez felt the antagonizing gaze before he laid eyes upon it. There, up on the second story, two windows from the left stood a statuesque figure; he needn't have someone inform him that it was the very raven he had been dreaming about. He knew by the hatred of her gaze, and why shouldn't she loath him? He was going to marry her sister! He had wooed her and led her to believe that she would be his wife and now he was going to marry the one person on this Earth that she detested. Well, Ophelia used to be the only one, now Gomez was certain he surpassed even Ophelia on Morticia's execution list. He perceived the full animosity of her hatred then, the power of it all caused him to flinch and turn away. The man took a steadying breath, straitening his bow tie and top hat, before striding with as much confidence as he could muster up the walkway and to the heavy oak door.

"Yes, Gomez, darling?" asked an affectionate voice, rousing Gomez from the deep recesses of his mind. He realized that she had put the children to bed and was just now closing the doors so as not to wake them with the activities that would be proceeding downstairs. Gomez shook his head, trying to clear it, those were long ago times, Morticia was his wife now and they were absolutely ecstatic. They had two gorgeous children and an enormous house, financially they've never had to worry and they've always been able to live in comfort. He extended his arm to his ravishing spouse with a devilish grin. She took it, as always, so trusting… of course, he could never intentionally betray her faith in him, it's highly possible that he wouldn't live through it.

"Have I ever told you how exquisite you are, Cara Mia?" Gomez asked the dazzling creature next to him as they walked down the hallway and descended the stairs into the spacious parlor where they spent so much of their time.

"I do believe so, once or twice," replied his Querida, the tiniest of smiles curved the edges of her blood red lips up at the corners, making it almost impossible to resist sweeping her back up the stairs and into the extravagant bedroom they shared. He watched with boiling blood her eyes as they traveled slowly up and down his form only to rest once more upon his own.

"Once or twice is not even bordering enough!" Gomez exclaimed, feigning alarm for he knew he had told her she was exquisite more times than he could ever count, "Morticia, you radiant beauty, you are the most alluring and sublime divine creature I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon," He whispered seductively into her ear, his mustache tickling the porcelain skin where he had swept the dark, vivacious curls from her ear. He heard the sharp, slightly surprised intake of breath as it hissed past her lavish, crimson lips. He was aware of the way her small chest expanded, brushing lightly across his, but even just that simple touch made his blood pulse in time with his heart and his passion for this woman was making him begin to perspire in this suddenly sweltering house.

"Gomez, I do believe they are waiting for us," Morticia suggested, rather weakly, or so Gomez thought but alas, she was right… she was always right. Lurch had struck some tango up on the harpsichord and he could hear Mamma and Fester bickering, probably over some rule in bridge or chess. He could just make out the sound of Thing laying felt upon marble, chess. They were playing a game of chess. Gomez swallowed hard around the lump in his throat… later; he would continue this with Morticia later. For now, he turned to his lovely wife and offered his hand to her, when she took it he swung her around into their dancing form and they tangoed into the parlor in the regal fashion with which they went everywhere together. They danced and danced, their feet doing all the work seemingly of their own accord. They moved from tango to waltz to trot to minuet and back to waltz. They jived and twirled and whirled and dipped until Morticia could no longer distinguish left from right or up from down and she loved every moment of it.

Because they were so wrapped up in dancing they didn't notice when Fester retired sometime around midnight or when Mamma left to bed an hour or two later, they did however realize it when Lurch's melody began to speed up and slowdown in an uncharacteristic fashion for the specific song. It was so unlike their eight foot tall butler to lose the beat that it woke them from their trance, "Lurch, whatever is the matter?" asked Morticia, a slight frown creasing her otherwise blemish free forehead.

"Sooorrrryyyy," droned Lurch in his bass monotone, "Tiiirrrreeedddd." The enormous butler gave a yawn that would have shaken the entire mansion had it not been used to such noises. Morticia looked at the wolf's head clock that rested upon the wall next to the moose; it was three o'clock in the morning!

"Oh, dear, do look at the time Gomez, I'm afraid we've managed to dance the night away," Morticia said, turning to her husband with a small, amused look gracing her features.

"Go on to bed, Old Man, we didn't mean to keep you up so late. We lost track of the hour… terribly sorry. We'll make sure everything's in order before we turn in tonight," Gomez said, with a childish grin; he knew how Lurch liked to go to bed early, it was almost three whole hours past when he normally crashed. He was such a committed butler though, never said a word and if he hadn't been falling asleep while playing, they probably never would have noticed the time. Gomez watched as Lurch got up from his Krupnick and ascended the stairs up to his attic room, after he was gone, Gomez turned to Morticia.

"I don't know about you but I am not tired at all, why don't we take a stroll through the cemetery… cool off a bit, hm?" he inquired of the alluring, mysterious individual standing next to him. He knew every inch of this woman and yet, still, when he gazed upon her he felt that same inquisitive urge he had the first time he had laid eyes on this woman.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, it's so nice and chilly outside too; you always know the best times for early morning walks," Morticia answered appreciatively, with an upward twitch at the corner of her mouth that suggested a hint of a smile. She accepted Gomez's outstretched arm, linking her elbow through his as they blew out the candles that had lit the foyer so graciously earlier. They exited their castle through the conservatory door, soothing Cleopatra back to sleep when she stirred. Gomez quietly slid the door shut behind him, trying desperately hard not to reawaken the giant African Strangler; once that feat was accomplished he turned back to his beautiful wife,

"Querida, shall we?" he offered his forearm, as was customary for the couple and she accepted it habitually. They strode along the cement pathway for some feet without saying anything, enjoying the eerie mist that licked at the edges of the tombstones and the chill night air. Not that they had to say anything, on strolls such as these the duo was content to wander the many twists and turns in silence. But not tonight.

"Gomez, why do you desire me so?" Morticia asked her tone far off and distant, very uncharacteristic for her. It was also uncharacteristic of her to say what was on her mind, Gomez and Morticia hardly ever talked about these matters. But he decided to humor her; after all, she was his life, his very being depended upon her happiness.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Querida," answered he, in a low purr, "What man wouldn't desire you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Morticia burst, exasperated, "What draws you to me? What force drives you to the extent that you would do anything for me, even at the cost of your own life?" Now Gomez could clearly see just how upset his Cara Mia was over this topic and he wished she would have brought it up before. He didn't know it was bothering her, she hid everything so good and he was ashamed to think that even he, who knew her better than anyone, had been fooled by her façade.

"Morticia, what's not to love? As I have already said, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Your hair is like night itself, your skin is flawless porcelain and your lips are the shade of rubies dipped in blood. Your eyes cast a spell that bewitched from the moment they met mine, so many years ago. They are the color of ice chips and the Caribbean sea, I love the way they are so cold and unforgiving; yet when they rest upon the members of your family: Wednesday, Pugsly, Mamma, Lurch, Thing, Cleopatra, Fester…. Me… they blaze like the fiery depths of Hell itself! Your heart is harder than marble… it's like a diamond, hard and chilling, yet beautiful all the same. I love your cooking and the way you say my name… the way you speak, drives me wild! It's not just French and Yiddish and Swahili and every other language you speak besides Spanish that sets my blood aflame, the most you must do is let a whisper of a word brush past your fine lips and I am lost! Those other languages simply send me over the edge. I am enamored with your way with roses and the childish glee you find in cutting out paper dolls even though they never turn out right," Morticia looked as though she was going to say something right then and there but Gomez cut her off, she needed to know just how much he depended on her! "But that's what I love about them! Nothing you do is ordinary; nothing about you is standard or typical. You never tell me I'm being childish when I play with my trains when Mamma was trying to get rid of them before we got married. When I first looked at you my sinuses were clear and my bronchitis evaporated!

Morticia, Cara Mia, I am never happier than when I am teaching you a new skill like shooting a basketball or mastering the bull whip or a new fencing style. Yes, making love to you is wonderful but I just want to spend time with you! The rest is irreverent," here Gomez finally stopped to catch his breath and he looked up to see tears, genuine tears, in Morticia's eyes. There was only a handful of times Gomez had ever seen his exquisite wife cry, he could count them on one hand and still have enough fingers to play fast draw with the children. Slowly he placed his arm around about her waist and drew her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She curled up inside of him willingly, tucking her elbows and arms in so she was completely enveloped in him. "Cara Bella, shhhh, it's okay," he soothed, though he didn't know if it actually was or not. They stood like that together for a long time, wrapped in each other's embrace, needing the comfort of the other close to them. Finally Morticia spoke,

"I was beginning to fear that our relationship was purely based upon the want you have for me and that it had no other values," she began slowly, "I didn't want to love a man who only loved my body…" her voice trailed off and Gomez pulled back in shock.

"Querida, no, no there are so many other things that go into this marriage than just our love life. The romance is merely an added benefit to our relationship. If I had to I would be content to simply be around you and spend time with you every waking moment of every waking day… and night for that matter. Before we were married you were the only one to walk in my dreams and even now, when you sleep by my side I still dream about you. You are my very essence, without you I am nothing. Promise me, Tish," Gomez paused to place a knuckle under her chin and lift it up so he could look into her eyes, "Promise me, you will never forget that for as long as you live."

A slow smile stretched across those amiable features and she said, "Of course, mon Bubala," knowing full well the effect it would have on him. That wild look in his eyes that was always contained burned with the need to be released; he took a step back and twirled her out so he was only holding onto her fingers. He then slowly started to leave a trail of kisses up her arm, starting at the very tips of her blood red nails. He turned her hand over so he could get at the inside of her wrist and continued to work his way up to her shoulder where she rolled into him and they held each other for a moment before he snaked an arm around her waist and led her inside; up the stairs they went and to the right where they proceeded down the hall and into their bedroom. Morticia was confidant in everything they were doing and Gomez was ecstatic with his added benefits of their marriage.

**Well, there it is, I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome; good and bad. Stay in touch to read the other things I intend on posting, if you liked it!**


End file.
